What I'd Do for Love
by CherriMoi
Summary: "I'd take a bat-bogey hex for you anyday, Granger." "How about a silencing charm?"
1. Chapter 1

**~DracoHermione~**

_"I'd take a bat-bogey hex anyday for you, Granger."_

_"How about a silencing charm?" _

Hermione groaned.

Today of all days, she was paired up with noneotherthan, _Malfoy_ in potions. And guess what today's subject was? If you hadn't guessed by that oh-so-obvious foreshadowing of a common cliche, it was Amortentia.

Only the most powerful love potion in the world.

"Ugh," Draco's nose crinkled in distaste as he carefully watched Hermione prepare the potion. "How could someone drink that...It's been tainted by the hands of a mudblood."

Hermione added the last ingredient imagining it was really Draco's head, and that it was screaming for help as it boiled in the cauldron. She cackled at the mental image and began stirring the mixture as it turned a lovely shade of pink.

"What in Merlin's name is so funny?" Draco demanded.

Hermione stifled her laughs. "Nothing. Nothing at all, Ferret face." This brought on a new round of laughter as she pictured Draco bouncing as a ferret in the boiling potion. "Aren't you going to help?" She asked, already anticipating the answer, and having a witty response at the ready.

_Like I would assist a mudblood._

"As if I would assist a mudblood," he scoffed.

Well, she was close.

"You know," she smirked, "Slughorn might make you drink it since you haven't been helping at all."

"Yeah, right," Draco leaned back in his seat, and rested his feet on the table. "Slughorn loves me - "

"MISTER MALFOY!" Slughorn boomed, angrily. "Feet down this instant!"

Hermione snorted, "He simply _adores_ you, Malfoy."

"Shut up," Malfoy retorted in a spiteful hiss.

Slughorn waddled his way over to the duo. "Alright, Miss Granger?"

"Certainly, sir," Hermione shot a smug look in Draco's direction, to which he replied maturely by poking his tongue out at her. "It's just..." She bit her lip in mock hesitation. "Draco hasn't helped with the potion at all, sir."

Slughorn glared at Draco. "Is that so, Mister Malfoy?"

"She's lying," Draco said, coolly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and Slughorn came close to doing the same. "Well, Miss Granger," Slughorn said, brightly. "Would you prefer if I held Mister Malfoy in for detention this weekend?"

"Mmm...No," Hermione shook her head.

"What do you propose we do then?"

Hermione smiled innocently. "Have him test out the potion?"

* * *

"I REFUSE!" Draco shouted before sealing his mouth shut, clapping a hand over it, ensuring it's closure. He stared blankly at the potion, before his eyes narrowed in great dislike, he then chose to glare at the maker of the potion.

"I told you so," Hermione said smugly. "Now take the potion like a man - oops, I forgot. Just suck it up like the ferret you are."

Draco shook his head, childishly.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then..." Hermione said, a smile tugging on her lips.

"Bite me," he bit out, without thinking, and Hermione slipped the potion down his throat.

"HA!" She shouted victoriously.

He cringed as he attempted to spit out the potion, and she held his jaw clamped shut. "Swallow," she demanded. (**A/N: That's what she said.**)

Draco winced and swallowed the potion. His eyes were misty for a moment before widening in joy. "Hermione!" He shouted, hugging her, causing her to stumble backwards into Professor Slughorn.

"P-P-Professor," Hermione stuttered. "Sorry."

"No worries, Miss Granger," he waved this off, staring intently at Draco's figure holding on to Hermione as if his life depended on it. "I take it that Mister Malfoy has consumed the potion?"

Hermione grimaced in disgust and pushed Draco away from her. "I thought Amortentia was supposed to make him fall in love with someone he already liked. Not _me_."

"Maybe he did already like you, Miss Granger," Slughorn chortled with a sly wink.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Hermione muttered, cursing him as he went to check on Seamus and Dean's potion.

"I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER!"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, having failed to notice Draco climbing on top of Slughorn's desk, he was now proclaiming his love for her. She slapped her forehead with her palm. "Why me..." She mumbled.

"Get down," Hermione hissed, looking up at his doe-wide eyes.

He smiled lovingly down at her. "MARRY ME!"

"Shut up," she grumbled tugging him by the arm, and successfully luring him away from climbable objects. "You don't love me," she said, staring blankly at him. "Repeat after me: I don't love Hermione Granger."

"I love Hermione Granger."

Hermione growled. "No. No you don't."

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Oh bugger it all," she said, reaching for her wand, and muttering the bat-bogey hex.

She watched, amusedly, and probably enjoyed it a little too much, being Head Girl and all, as his bat-bogeys attacked him. "I...Still...Love...You!"

Her eyes rolled up to the ceiling.

"I'd take a bat-bogey hex for you anyday, Granger," he blew a kiss at her once the bats had disappeared.

"How about a silencing charm?" Hermione smiled as she waved her wand and whispered a quick, "Silencio."

All would be well in less than 24 hours. She hoped.

**A/N: Yay for cliche plots:D Happy New Year's guys! This is just something that I felt the urge to write, and I do hope you enjoy it(: Also, pardon the 'That's what she said', I couldn't resist. Bahaha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 4:02 am. Still love you guys...As you might've heard from the last update of Book of Dramione, I'm pulling an all-nighter. Here's the second part of this fic...Probably the last. Can't see much I can do with it, honestly. I didn't think people would enjoy it so much... :P **

"I love you, I love you, I love you, Said Draco to Hermione. I love you, I love you, I love you! _Draco loves Hermione_!"

Damn it, Peeves! Hermione cursed under her breath as the poltergiest sang another round of, "Draco loves Hermione." She was positive that the damned ferret was following the disturbing sound of the song, looking for her.

"HERMIONE, MY LOVE!"

Sometimes, she disliked being correct. Now was one of those rare times. "Let go of me, Malfoy." She muttered, attempting to pry his arm away from her shoulders. He held on, and she sighed deeply. "Malfoy," she said in a sickly sweet tone, that eerily reminded her of Umbridge. She shuddered.

"You're cold!" He said, almost accusingly. "Here, have my robe," before she could protest he had removed his black Slytherin robes and placed them on her shoulders. He smiled, pleased. "They look good on you."

Hermione didn't like how comfortable the robes felt. Shouldn't they...burn? They were in fact the clothes of the devil spawn himself, Draco Malfoy. They should be burning her! Not feeling comfortable... "I'm sure."

"You always look beautiful, though," he said, softly.

She squirmed. He shouldn't say stuff like that. It made her stomach feel weird...As if...She were to vomit. Yeah, that's it, she lied to herself. "Thank you," she said, curtly. "Let's go find, Slughorn, and get you cured, alright?"

"Cured?" Draco asked, confused. "Cured from what?"

"Love potion."

His eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not - "

"Yes you are. That's the only reason you're infatuated with me. You hate me."

"Doubt it. You're positively stunning."

Hermione growled, frustratedly. "Quit saying rubbish like that!" 

"It's not rubbish!"

"It is coming from _you_," she countered.

"I love you," he whimpered.

She scoffed, and dragged him by the arm. "We need to get you back to normal. Now. This is creeping me out."

"I LOVE YOU!" He shouted, allowing the walls to echo his words. "I LOVE YOU - "

"Silencio," Hermione muttered.

He poked her in the shoulder with his wand, and made a hand gesture towards his mouth. "No," Hermione shook her head. "You're going to be silent until this is done with. Until you don't love me anymore."

"I'll always love you."

"What the - ?"

She saw a smirking 4th year pass by, and wave slyly over her shoulder. Hermione grunted, unamused. "Thanks a lot!"

"Welcome!" The under-classman shouted back.

"Insufferable fourth years..." She grumbled to herself, and swatted Draco's hand away as he attempted to draw air hearts with his fingers. "Stop - doing - that!" Hermione groaned as he stopped walking. "What? Move!"

"No."

"..."

"Granger, what did you do to me?" His eyes were narrowed.

The potion had worn off? The potion had worn off!

"Not important!" Hermione said, brightly. "The point is that you can leave me alone now and - wait a second." The potion hadn't worn off...It hadn't been 24 hours...So what the..."Malfoy you imbecile!" She growled, catching on.

Draco smirked. "You think I really would've swallowed that easily, Granger? Shame on you."

"You - you! UGH!"

He clucked his tongue. "Uh, uh." The grey orbs of evil that he called 'eyes' were wickedly amused, whereas Hermione was not at all. "Teach you to mess with a Malfoy when it comes to superiority."

"Idiot," Hermione mumbled, before gaining inspiriation. "Wait till I tell the whole school that you _willingly_ proclaimed your love for me." She smirked as his face reddened.

"It was to prove a point!"

"They won't care," Hermione reasoned. "They just want gossip."

Draco cowered, aware that this was very much true. "You wouldn't..."

"I would."

"How about we put this behind us, and move on? Whatdya say, Granger?"

"No."

He sighed. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" She repeated, thoughtfully. "Hm...You aren't allowed to call me 'mudblood' for the rest of eternity."

"Absolutely not, mudblood."

"HEY PARVATI!" Parvat Patil; Gossip goddess of Gryffindor. Hermione sure knew how to play her cards.

"Oh shite. Fine. No name-calling," he hastily agreed to her conditions.

She smiled. "And..."

"There's _more_?" He asked, in disbelief.

"Mmm...Just one more thing."

She kissed him, fearlessly.

If you asked her about it later, she'd complain it was from the fumes of the Amortentia.

This, however, was an utter lie.


End file.
